


Frozen in Time

by MaryyJayy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Darryl Noveschosch Tries, Gen, Good Friend Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Good Friend Darryl Noveschosch, Good Friend Fundy, Good Friend Puffy, Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Sad Skeppy, Sad Zak Ahmed, Skeppy angst, Skeppy centric, Suicidal Skeppy, Suicidal Thoughts, Zak Ahmed needs a hug, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryyJayy/pseuds/MaryyJayy
Summary: Being a hybrid is not as amazing as it seems. They are often cast out from the rest of society, left alone to live and die. This is why many choose to hide themselves and their powers.But there exists a place, many believe it to be a legend, where all people can go and live. Many hybrids search for this place, but end up finding nothing. But there are a select handful that make it, although they'll never tell you how they got there. You were one of those people.OrSkeppy makes it to the Dream SMP thinking that it'll be a peaceful place to live. Unfortunately, he is wrong.
Relationships: Skeppy & BadBoyHalo, Skeppy & Captain Puffy, Skeppy & Fundy, Zak Ahmed & Captain Puffy, Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & Fundy, Zak Ahmed & Ranboo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Frozen in Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8_Ghost_8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8_Ghost_8/gifts).



> WARNING: Character Death  
> Huge credit and thanks to 8_Ghost_8 for the idea!!

_ Another six months, I’ll be unknown  _

_ Give all my things to all my friends  _

_ You’ll never step foot in my room again  _

_ You’ll close it off, board it up _

  
  


Every hybrid has a special ability - a superpower if you want to call it that. Some abilities are useless, some are overpowering. It simply comes down to luck. The best abilities are those that help in combat, whether it be protection or strength. 

However, being a hybrid is not as amazing as it seems. They are often cast out from the rest of society, left alone to live and die. This is why many choose to hide themselves and their powers. 

But there exists a place, many believe it to be a legend, where all people can go and live. Many hybrids search for this place, but end up finding nothing. But there are a select handful that make it, although they'll never tell you how they got there.

You were one of those people. You spent most of your life wandering, searching for a place to belong. Even when you hid your appearance, the truth about you came out eventually. Which is why you set off to find this hidden land.

For a very long time, you travelled alone. It was just you and your rusty armour that was bound to break soon. At least you could use your powers now that no one was around. Your silky tan skin was permanently embedded with tiny diamonds. But at your own personal will, you could harden all of your skin to be diamond. Not even a netherite sword could break your skin.

As helpful as your ability was, it had many downsides. The longer you kept your skin hardened, the more of a toll it took on you. It drained you off all your energy, rendering you exhausted.

Your ability was also influenced by your emotions. At times of stress, or any intense emotion, your skin would harden on instinct. It was hard to relax after moments like those, and your greatest fear was that one day you'd get stuck with hardened skin.

However, during your travels, you met a companion. Someone who was also a hybrid, although you weren't too sure what they were mixed with. Their appearance made them look like a demon, but in actuality, they were super sweet. 

He found you in a time of distress. You had been having a hard time navigating the nether, and had been caught in a tough situation. No matter where you looked, there were angry mobs chasing after you. As a result of your stress, your skin had solidified into diamonds.

In an attempt to flee the area, you ran straight into somebody. You fell to the ground and the other person stood there stunned. You sputtered out apologies before darting away to avoid the mobs.

Your health had stayed full because of the protection from your skin. But you were growing tired, and wouldn't be able to protect yourself much longer. You turned the corner and dropped to the floor, you felt like gravity was pulling you down. Tucking yourself against the wall, you pulled your knees to your chest and squeezed your eyes shut.

For a minute you remained there with your eyes shut. When footsteps approached, you couldn't help but shake. This was the end, you were going to die without having really lived.

Seconds passed with no other sound and you grew nervous. Mobs don't wait to kill, they are too aggressive for that. And so you slowly peeled your eyes open and stared at the floor in front of you. There were feet. And they definitely didn't belong to a mob.

Looking up, you made eye contact with the person that you had ran into before. They shifted on their feet looking unsure as to what they should do. Once they noticed you looking, they bent down to your height.

They greeted you, and gave you their name. Badboyhalo. Although you could tell for a fact that he was definitely not a bad person. But you greeted back, telling him your name. He looked you up and down, and you felt nervous about your diamond skin.

He didn't seem to care though, and instead he stood and offered you his hand. Gently, you took his hand and let him pull you to your feet. He handed you a stack of steak and a few potatoes. 

You both stood there for some minutes, he cleaned off his armour and you munched on the steak he gave you. It was a peaceful moment that you had really needed. And slowly, as you calmed down, your skin softened with only some diamonds remaining. 

After half an hour, he turned to you and asked where you were heading. Unsure if you should trust him, you only gave a vague answer. You mentioned the land where all were welcome, and explained that you were searching for that place. 

His eyes seemed to brighten, and he let out a tiny chuckle. He leaned close to you and asked if you were talking about the land of Dream. Slowly, you nodded, not really surprised that he had heard of the place.

_ " I know where that is",  _ he whispered to you,  _ " Would you like to come with me?". _

And that was how you ended up finding the hidden city. Since that moment, you have stuck to Bad like glue. You owe him more than you could ever express. It is only because of him, that you found a place to belong. 

Bad had never really explained how he had originally found this place, but you never asked. He never asked about your past, so you could only return the favour. Although you couldn't help but wonder sometimes. 

You have also made many new friends since you began living here. But you weren't as close with them as you were with Bad. Still, you were grateful for their friendship and care. Even if they were insufferable sometimes.

But recently, things have been drastically changing. The people here were not always welcoming, and they often got into fights. Usually, you tried to stay out of it but you'd always be there if Bad asked you.

All you wanted was to relax in your house and enjoy life with your friends. Not fight in wars and destroy countries. But Bad seemed to care, he separated the Badlands from the rest of the server. He wanted to declare independence. But you had seen what happened to L'manburg, it had become a hole in the ground. Blown up to oblivion.

You don't want that for your house, but you couldn't just leave Bad behind. The decision was tearing you apart, and as a result, your skin had begun to harden. Luckily, it wasn't too noticeable, but large patches had formed on you.

It did hurt when Bad didn't notice the change, or maybe he just didn't mention it. Either way, Bad was too preoccupied with other things than you. Which didn't hurt. It totally didn't hurt at all. 

One cursed day, Dream showed up at your home. He told you to leave, he was going to war with the Badlands. He knew that you didn't want to be a part of this, he was offering you an escape before it all went down.

What were you supposed to do? Abandon Bad? How could you - you owed him your life. It would be unfair to leave him when he needed you.

You approached Bad, to try and convince him not to go to war. He accused you of switching sides, he reminded you of what you owed him. A few more patches on your skin hardened.

When the morning came, Dream and his friends were already at your house. They were covered in enchanted netherite, holding swords that you knew couldn't harm you. Bad and his friends stood across from them, as if they were facing off.

You stood next to Bad, suddenly feeling much smaller and weaker than everyone else. You didn't want to be here, this wasn't why you came to this land. This was no better than how you lived before.

The fight started before you even realized it. Arrows were flying past your face, swords were being thrown around. You hardened your skin to stay safe.

Instead of fighting like everybody else, you simply tried to disarm others. You had no reason to be angry, and you didn't want to hurt anyone. 

Then you stopped. Standing still, you observed the fight going on around you. These were not the people you had grown to know, this was not the life you wanted to live. Never in your life had you been a fighter, and that wasn’t going to change now.

Stepping away from the battle, you made your way down to the beach beside your house. It had become somewhat of a safe place for you to relax. Unfortunately, a prison had been built over the water, taking away what was once a gorgeous view. But you still enjoyed sitting here and thinking.

You remember the time that Puffy dressed up as you. She was just joking around but it showed how tight your friendship with Bad was. No one could replace you. Although she did make a good discount version of you.

Or the time that Fundy and Ranboo wouldn’t stop bothering you. All you had wanted was some dirt, instead, they decided to play pranks on you. Of course, you weren’t mad at them for that, it was funny.

And the countless times that you pretended that you were going to move away. Bad would never get the hint that it was a joke, he’d try to convince you to stay. Obviously, you would never leave him.

There was also the many times that Quackity tried to stir up trouble between you and Bad. And the fake date he went on with Bad. But you knew that Bad would always choose you. Or at least, you thought that he’d always choose you.

The yelling only grew louder from behind you, and you’re pretty sure that at some point your name was yelled. But you were too tired to fight, you just didn’t have it in you.

Looking out into the water, you wondered what life would be like as a fish. It must be liberating. Perhaps in your next life, you’ll be born as a fish.

You try not to cry as you relive the great memories you have with Bad. A few stray tears still managed to escape.

The rest of your skin solidified, but you didn’t bother to try and stop it. Instead, you welcomed it with open arms. And in a matter of seconds, you were rendered motionless.

Closing your eyes, you only thought of positive things. And then you thought of nothing.

To anyone who saw you, it simply looked like you were sitting and staring out at the ocean. They’d notice that you look different, and they’d come over to see if you were alright.

When they’d see your face, their hearts would drop to the floor. And they’d desperately try to shake you awake - back to life. But it wouldn’t work, and they wouldn’t be able to even move you.

You remained in that spot forever, watching over the ocean. Neither dead nor alive. Simply there.

And people would realize that their fighting only brought pain to the people around them. They’d reconcile and make promises never to fight again. Of course, that wouldn’t bring you back.

One person, in particular, would come and visit you every day. He’d talk about how his day went, what he plans to do the next day, he misses you, and sometimes he’d cry. And he’d always leave flowers by you. Little blue flowers.

And in that spot, you remained. Frozen in time forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thanks to 8_Ghost_8  
> <3


End file.
